


Through Sickness and in Health

by Guardian_of_the_TARDIS



Category: The Librarians
Genre: F/M, sick day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_the_TARDIS/pseuds/Guardian_of_the_TARDIS
Summary: Flynn gets sick.
Relationships: Eve Baird/Flynn Carsen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Through Sickness and in Health

“Shouldn’t you be in bed?” The Guardian asks walking into the annex only to be greeted by a very tired Librarian. 

“Yeah......but I missed you!” Flynn cries looking up to Eve. 

“Well this ones on you. I warned you not to interact with the flu patients......but what did you do anyways?” Eve says looking down at Flynn waiting for a response. 

“I interacted with a flu patient...” Flynn says quietly.

“Exactly! You just need to listen to me more. Then stuff like this wouldn’t happen so often.” Eve says laughing and places a kiss on Flynn’s forehead. Flynn rolls his eyes knowing that she’s right. 

“Eve?” He asks quietly. 

“Yes, Librarian?” She says looking down at him and staring in to his eyes. 

“Don’t get my sickness, it really sucks.” Flynn says half smiling towards Eve. 

“I wouldn’t mind as long as it’s only your sickness.” She says grinning at him. 

Flynn’s heart skips a beat as he looks up and see’s Eve’s adorable smile. His Guardian. His partner in crime. The love of his life. His tethering partner. And most importantly, his wife. Eve Baird-Carsen, or just Eve Carsen. Either one was perfect. How lucky he was to have met her in that German Steam Tunnel in Berlin. “Guardian?” 

“Yea?” Eve says once again.

“I love you” Flynn says smiling dorkly. 

“Always and forever?” Eve says looking down at him.

“Always and forever” Flynn says pulling Eve down to his eye level gazing into her blue eyes. 

“Mmm, so Flynn?”

“Yea?”

“Aren’t you going to kiss me already?” Eve smirks.

“Gladly” Flynn says pulling Eve in closer by her waist and sealing the gap in between their mouths. 

Eve’s heart flutters as the warmth of his lips goes through her whole body. Kissing Flynn was extraordinary. His soft lips made her melt every time. Flynn and only Flynn made her feel this way somehow. The way she could never be mad at him for long. The way she ached for him every second they were apart. The way that when they touched everything else in the universe just disappears, like they’re the only two things existing. The way he made her feel like he was her home. If she could, she would spend another 400 years kissing him again. She would spend a whole eternity if she could. And she would love and adore every second of it. Eve pulls away to breath, and as soon as Flynn opens his eyes, he looks at eve and smirks. 

“Hey....Eve...” 

“Yes, Flynn...?” 

“Since we’re immortal now...do you think we could kiss forever?” He says grinning.

“Flynn, as your guardian, I would say not to-“

“But Eve...” Flynn interrupts her.

“But...as your wife...” Eve smirks. “That sounds like the best idea I’ve heard all day. Which really isn’t saying much...since-” Flynn cuts her off again to press his lips to hers. 

~~~

“I got your sickness...” Eve says glaring at the now perfectly health Librarian. Flynn walks over to Eve.

“I believe I remember you saying ‘I wouldn’t mind only getting your sickness’.”

“Yeah, well now I regret it....” Eve says before blowing her nose.

“Do you regret the 10 minute kiss we shared that may or may not have been the reason you caught it?” Flynn says laughing.

“Just because it sounds like a good idea and sounds- and totally was- fun, doesn’t mean it still didn’t hurt! But no, I don’t regret it.” Eve says with a smile tugging at her lips. “I’m s-so cold though..” Eve says pulling the blanket closer to her. 

“Honey. Lay down, let me take care of you.” Flynn says running a hand through Eve’s hair gently. 

“Fi-fine. Just this once.” Eve says giving in. “Hey Flynn.” 

“Yes Guardian?” 

“I still hate you for giving me this sickness.” She says playfully.

“I love you too.” He says laughing. 

“Always and forever?”

“Always. And. Forever.” 

“I love you too Flynn.” Eve says before adding, “Always and forever.”


End file.
